Big City Big Challenges
by Yu-Gi-Oh-Freak-2300
Summary: A girl moves to Domino and is acussed of putting fire to dukes shop and now she has to fight for freedom along with newly found friends and fight new and old enemies with powers she just found out she had this is my first fanfic on this sight so please re
1. Chapter 1

Yeller people!!(HI!!)

HEY LISTEN UP I AM NOW TAKING OVER YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN BY FORCE!!!!(NOT)

WARNING: I DON'T, WILL NOT, AND HAVE NOT OWN(ED) YU-GI-OH SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE AN EXPERT

Alright-y now due to bad weather most of our characters could not make it so we'll improvise. Now the first rule in show biss the show must go on. Sorry story.

CHAPTER 1: The Basic's

On a bright Saturday morning, there was a commotion outside the kame game shop and Yami, who was watching the counter, saw flames and called his younger brother, Yugi and their friends who slept the night. "Yuge, Joey, Tristan, Anzu there are flames outside!!" he called. When they all went out to see what was going on they saw more flames. A fire roared across the street and Duke Devlin was standing outside obviously in shock. "Hey man what happened?" Joey asked in shock as well. When Duke didn't answer Yugi gave him a nudge. "Huh? What?" duke stated confused. "Joey asked you what happened." Yami filled him in. "Oh, well I don't know. The store was jam packed this morning. Then when everyone left there was this boy and girl still looking, then I turned away to talk to my cashier…" Duke stopped to see if anyone had any questions. "Well do'ya need an invitation go on" said Tristan. "Then I heard a scream, then my cashier screamed and I all of a sudden got real hot. The girl ran out horrified after her went my cashier. Then I saw flames and the boy said 'I didn't do it' but he had a mischievous look on his face. Ya know the kind Joey gets when he is going to take Tristan's sandwich in lunch. The merchandise was all ablaze all of it. So I ran and called the cops and firefighters.' He finished with a sigh of anger. "Well if it helps we'll give you a place to stay 'till you find another one" Yami offered. "Thanks" Duke said. "And you can also work with us…knowing how you can't go a week without work." Yugi piped in. "Now I'm all set but I need to find out which one of those two did it." Duke stated getting angry again. "Excuse me are you Duke Devlin?" asked a cop. "Yes I am" said Duke. "We know who did this and it was that girl your cashier told us about." Said the cop "she's wanted in Spain and Egypt for crimes." "I TOLD YOU THAT BOY IS THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS GET THE BOY HE COMMITTED ALL THOSE CRIME IM INNOCENT." The girl shouted "AND YOU BOT WITH THE TRI-COLORED HAIR, NO THE TALLER ONE … GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!" Yami had the info to prove her innocent but couldn't say it because it was her memories but told the gang and they believed him.

Will the gang be able to prove the girl innocent or will the punishment be up to her home land to decide.

Stay tuned and watch the net episode of Big City; Big Challenges (read the next chapter when I update) please review me desperate


	2. Chapter 2

Yeller people

Yeller people!!(HI!!)

HEY LISTEN UP I AM NOW TAKING OVER YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN BY FORCE!!(NOT)

WARNING: I DON'T, WILL NOT, AND HAVE NOT OWN(ED) YU-GI-OH SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE AN EXPERT

Alright-y now due to bad weather most of our characters could not make it so we'll improvise. Now the first rule in show biss the show must go on. Sorry story.

CHAPTER 1: The Basic's

On a bright Saturday morning, there was a commotion outside the kame game shop and Yami, who was watching the counter, saw flames and called his younger brother, Yugi and their friends who slept the night. "Yuge, Joey, Tristan, Anzu there are flames outside!!" he called. When they all went out to see what was going on they saw more flames. A fire roared across the street and Duke Devlin was standing outside obviously in shock. "Hey man what happened?" Joey asked in shock as well. When Duke didn't answer Yugi gave him a nudge. "Huh? What?" duke stated confused. "Joey asked you what happened." Yami filled him in. "Oh, well I don't know. The store was jam packed this morning. Then when everyone left there was this boy and girl still looking, then I turned away to talk to my cashier…" Duke stopped to see if anyone had any questions. "Well do'ya need an invitation go on" said Tristan. "Then I heard a scream, then my cashier screamed and I all of a sudden got real hot. The girl ran out horrified after her went my cashier. Then I saw flames and the boy said 'I didn't do it' but he had a mischievous look on his face. Ya know the kind Joey gets when he is going to take Tristan's sandwich in lunch. The merchandise was all ablaze all of it. So I ran and called the cops and firefighters.' He finished with a sigh of anger. "Well if it helps we'll give you a place to stay 'till you find another one" Yami offered. "Thanks" Duke said. "And you can also work with us…knowing how you can't go a week without work." Yugi piped in. "Now I'm all set but I need to find out which one of those two did it." Duke stated getting angry again. "Excuse me are you Duke Devlin?" asked a cop. "Yes I am" said Duke. "We know who did this and it was that girl your cashier told us about." Said the cop "she's wanted in Spain and Egypt for crimes." "I TOLD YOU THAT BOY IS THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS GET THE BOY HE COMMITTED ALL THOSE CRIME IM INNOCENT." The girl shouted "AND YOU BOY WITH THE TRI-COLORED HAIR, NO THE TALLER ONE … GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Yami had the info to prove her innocent but couldn't say it because it was her memories but told the gang and they believed him.

Will the gang be able to prove the girl innocent or will the punishment be up to her home land to decide.

Stay tuned and watch the net episode of Big City; Big Challenges (read the next chapter when I update) please review me desperate

Ok so Yami is now trying to prove the girl innocent, and has no way to!! Now it's up to 2 mysterious heroes and 2 heroines to save this girl!!

Chapter 2 Yin and Yang X's 2!

"No, Sir I'm telling the truth this girl is not guilty she hasn't run from the cops, she's running from the boy!!" Duke was now meeting with the cops for the 12th time that week. "And how do you know this exactly?" asked the cop who was Sergeant Crowler. "Well I…um…you see…she…well…" duke was trying to come up with something. Sergeant Crowler was getting very impatient and very annoyed, "Well, what is it. Spit it out!" he said. "Well...um…she is my...my c-c-cousin. Yeah she is my cousin and that boy is a family enemy." Duke said without thinking then some cops grabbed him. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON LEMME GO!!" Duke yelled. "We're putting you in a truth box and you'll tell nothing but the truth your friends as well so we will get the same thing out of all of you." said an anonymous cop. When they were in the truth box this is what happened. "How do you know she's innocent?" asked Sergeant Crowler to Yugi. "Well Yami, my brother, looked into her mind and saw her memories then he told all of us." Yugi said but he didn't want to then said "Sorry I don't know why I said it" to the gang. "OH and does this Yami have proof?" asked Crowler. "Well this is a truth box why don't you ask me." Yami said glad he didn't lose his cockiness from the truth box. "Let them out we have no further use of them we'll just send her back to her home land where the pharaoh there will decide her punishment.

Later in the night

'You guys remember what we're going to do?' asked a mysterious figure who had the Yang symbol on his right arm. "Yep sure do dark!' said another of the 4 shadowy figures this one had the yin symbol on her left arm. 'Wait so we're going to get that boy to confess he did it in front of the cops?' asked the shortest of the boys half a sun on his left arm. 'That was the plan and still is yin' said the last with a half moon on her right arm who called herself yang. 'Let's move out' said light(the one with the yin symbol) 'and remember use the yinyang link like we are now' said dark. 'There he is down by the bay lets get him!' shouted yang through the link. All of a sudden light disappeared and reappeared in front of the boy. He was then surrounded by the quartet who were called the yinyang 4. He managed to get away and they stayed in town.

The next day!!

"Class settle down I said SETTLE DOWN" yelled the teacher and the class got silent again. "Good now today we have 4 new students and they are Derek Damian Sarah and Melisa. Come on in don't be shy." Said the teacher Mrs. Fricano. Slowly the four walked in and everyone was shocked. One of the girls was in the boys' uniform. "Hi I'm Derek and I'm from Derby New York" said the tallest boy. The other boy said "I'm Damien and I am from Derby as well". "Bon jour I'm Sara and Derby is my homeland." Said the tallest girl. "Hola I'm also from Derby and I'm Melisa!" said the shortest one of four kids and she was in the boys' uniform. "Alright now Derek you can sit by...Joey Wheeler and Sara you can sit by Seto Kaiba. Damien how about Tristan Taylor go sit by him and Finally Melisa you can sit by the smartest person in this room..." the teacher stalled for a moment. "That's you Mrs. Fricano" said some punk who would get it later. "Mr. Deswaya DETION TONIGHT!!" said Mrs. Fricano "Please dear sit by Yugi Motou." Said the teacher in a soft sweet tone that would never be heard again. As they were all going to their seats the lunch bell rang. In the cafeteria Joey Tristan Anzu Yami and Yugi all sat down and discussed what the news had said about the yinyang 4. "Hey yuge can you believe their on our side with this boy." Joey said and at that moment Duke walked in "Hey guys 4 of my 100 cousins are here their names are..." Duke was about to finish when people interrupted him. "Derek" "Damien" "Sara" "And Melisa" said 4 people from behind.

_**END CHAPTER **_


End file.
